Be The One
by Lost In Ataraxia
Summary: Song Fic to "Be the One" By Allan Cutler. Sometime you just need to see the freedom that is meant to be. Friendship fic, though could be perceived as pre-slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...If I did... *smirK*

Today, what day is it you may ask. The day of celebration, the day when the dark lord was killed by one Gryffindor golden boy named Harry Potter. Tonight, what is tonight, the dance to celebrate.

You walk in a grand, majestic ballroom, furnished in your honor. You watch, all your friends smiling, dancing, having a blast. The people come and congratulate you, you fake a smile and tell them that it's meant to be.

_Shorty you look like a photograph_

_from the front and back_

_You're so picture perfect_

You're miserable, but people will never understand. You're broken inside, but it seems translucent to others. You're far from perfect, but no one can see, not even your friends. You search around and find yourself staring at one person, the only one who had a slight possibly of seeing through your mask, who the community wanted you to be. You spot him glancing at you, but something was different. He seemed like anyone but him. He looks at you as if he notices something, something unusual. You wanted to be you for once, no expectations.

_Like a scene from a movie screen_

_See you starin' at me_

_but your eyes are tragic_

_Like they're lost in the club lights flashin' _

_when you know that you should be dancin'_

_So I go a misery_

_Baby dance with me, baby dance with me_

You see him walk slowly towards you. You know that you had the power and courage to face him, at least you seem to believe so. You find you not wanting to be you, you want to be along rather than with a bunch of idiots thinking they comprehend you. You don't want to face him. You desire to dwell your life on your own, peacefully; however you are unable to make exact the changes in him, he seems to be searching, but you hoped that maybe, he can see you for who you really are.

_'Cause this is a moment_

_this is a maybe_

_this is a once in a lifetime_

_this is a breakout_

_this is a crazy_

_this is a destiny our time_

_so give me a reason_

_a reason for waiting_

_waiting around for my whole life._

_'Cause I need a moment, _

_I need a maybe._

_I need you to be my one tonight._

I looked around, what stood out was someone, hiding away, you. I never saw it before but your true emotions are always hidden. I wondered why you were staring at me. The sorrow in your eyes are obvious, why can't the moron ministers notice? I've been growing tired of being alone, so I attempted to approach you. You seemed so determined, but your courage was failing you. As you disappeared out the door, I felt your aura darken ,perhaps darker than my own.

_Because I can't stand being another minute alone,_

_Standin' up on the floor_

_Feelin' torn and twisted_

_Watchin' you as you leave your heart at the door_

_Givin' up on love_

_Givin' up on wishin'_

_like you're lost in the club lights flashin' _

_when you know that you should be dancin'_

You see him coming closer, but you don't care. What did you have to live for? Everyone but yourself. He offers you a civil chat with no strings attached. You want to decline but the loneliness in his cold, unfeeling eyes insists you to do other wise. He asks you to forget the past, be reborn, and the option of friendship. You become hesitant, your inner fears surfacing. You're afraid, not of him but betrayal, especially after a redhead who you thought was your best friend tried to kill you. Not once, not twice. Not three times, but seven hundred and eighty one times over the years. You decline his offer. He nods and invites you to dance. You can't figure out what to make of it.

_So I go a yesterday_

_Baby dance with me, baby dance with me,_

_'Cause this is a moment._

_This is a maybe_

_this is a once in a lifetime_

_this is a breakout_

_this is a crazy_

_this is destiny our time_

You sense his impatience, but you just stare at him. You agree on the thought that maybe, you don't have to be what all expects. You stroll to the ballroom, with him. As the length between the door and you shortens, you panic, letting go him trying to make up an excuse. Unfortunately, the best you can come of with is that you want to be an acrobat.

_So give me a reason_

_a reason for waiting_

_Waitin' around for my whole life_

_'Cause I need a moment_

_I need a maybe _

_I need you to be my one tonight_

He doesn't believe you. Who could blame him? No one would. He doesn't stop asking you persistently until you finally let the doubts fade away. You decide to get lost in the brokenness in his glimmering silver eyes and finally say okay.

_So shorty tell me what you want, _

_I'll give you what you need_

_Just let me be your one tonight_

_Baby tell me what you want_

_I'll give you what you need_

_Just let me be your one tonight_

You've been lost, not only did you stray from your true path, you had lost who you were, you let yourself allude away. You found it again, thanks to him. You dance, you don't notice the people staring, you don't notice the celebration. All you see is that you are free, to live as who you want to be. You never expected for him to find you, the real you.

_Shorty tell me what you want_

_I'll give you what you need_

_Just let me be your one tonight_

_Baby tell me what you want_

_I'll give you what you need,_

_Just let me be your one tonight_

You finally smile, a genuine smile, not a fake one, but the one that has always been forced hidden. The smile that you thought you had lost, the smile that hadn't been used since your first encounter with a certain traitor red head.

_'Cause this is a moment_

_this is a maybe_

_this is a once in a lifetime_

_this is a breakout_

_this is a crazy_

_this is a destiny our time_

_so give me a reason_

_a reason for waiting._

_Waiting around for my whole life_

_'Cause I need a moment _

_I need a maybe_

_I need you to be my one tonight._

He finally turns to you with a sincere smile and offered the friendship once again. This time you accept, because you are free, to be who you want to be.

A/N: Didn't exactly turn out how I expected it to o.O but it was a dare so *shrugs*


End file.
